


Into the Cellar

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Into the Cellar

Goyle knew that his friend had a penchant for sadism, but Draco had never made him nervous before. Most often he observed this quality when it was being applied to others and he never expected to feel the full brunt of it sent in his own direction. The most he ever experienced personally was a nasty name or a sharp word - nothing close to inflicting physical pain.

It was merely by accident that Goyle had embarrassed Draco during a Potions class the previous term. Everyone was very busy chattering away while they were working on the daily assignment and he didn't realize how loudly he was speaking. After Neville Longbottom knocked several beakers off his table resulting in a loud crash, the room quieted at the exact moment Goyle had asked Draco the question that made him the butt of jokes for months to come: "Did your mother ever figure out how to get those marks out of your underpants."

It is worth noting that there was nothing gross or embarrassing intended by this question, and, had it been able to make sure everyone understood the context, there would not have been the fallout that manifested. He was referring to some dark color spots that Draco had managed to get on a pair of his boxer shorts when he spilled one of his failed attempts at a beauty potion in the dormitory a few months back. Although, people finding out that Draco was not completely satisfied with his appearance would have been something a Malfoy would have found to be just as degrading as the assumptions and rumors that floated around the corridors for the final few weeks of the term.

Goyle knew something was up as Draco led him down into the cellar. They had ventured all about Malfoy Manor over the years, but they had never traveled into the dark depths of the old house. Draco told him he had put the whole incident behind him, but there was something in his eyes as he tried to reassure him that made him even more uneasy than before. He wondered if he should turn back and refuse to follow, but such an act would be futile. There would be no way he could outrun Draco back up the stairs and the almost deranged House Elves kept by the Malfoys would certainly do everything they could to stop him if Draco called out. In fact, if Draco had something sinister planned, he was certain they would jump at the chance to help him, hoping they could serve as an audience for the whole affair.

"How far down is it, Malfoy," Goyle asked, letting a nervous chuckle escape between his teeth.

"It's not much further. You're such an impatient twit, Goyle, and, quite frankly, it's terribly unbecoming." Goyle noted that Draco seemed to be in incredibly high spirits. Whatever was waiting at the bottom of this staircase, it was clearly something the young Malfoy was looking forward to with great anticipation. Thoughts of turning and running started to make their way once again to the front of Goyle's mind when they arrived at a large, dark wooden door.

Draco stopped for a moment, took in a deep breath, and turned his hand on the knob. His expression went from one of excitement in an instant to one of confusion and frustration. Goyle saw his hand turn on the knob once again and heard a low grunt and Draco pushed against the door - which clearly was choosing not to budge.

"Stop being useless and help me, Goyle," Draco snapped. Goyle tried to situate himself next to his friend in the corridor in front of the door, but it was scarcely wide enough for one of them, let alone two of them to stand next to each other comfortably. He turned to his side and motioned for Draco to do the same, that they might both rush against the door with their shoulder at the same time and get it to give. Understanding what he was intending, Draco did as expected and together they rammed into the solid door three or four times before they both buckled back and held their upper arms in pain.

"Great. This is JUST great." Draco sighed and sat down on the floor staring up at the door, which now seemed to be looming over them.

"Maybe it's not a big deal?" Goyle asked his question somewhat expectantly, hoping to either learn what this was all about or to get Draco to give up on whatever sadistic plan he had intended to spring upon him.

"You're such an incredible idiot, Goyle!" Draco snapped, and for a moment he looked like he had half a mind to rise and strike his friend. "If this was not a big deal, do you think we would have bothered the twenty minute trek down to the bottom of this forsaken staircase? Do you think I would have ensured that my mother was distracted long enough to make our way through the back corridor that leads here in the first place? Neither of us are really allowed to be here, but I figured this was an opportunity that neither of us would want to pass up."

Goyle stared back at him for a moment, perplexed not only by the apparent destruction of his assumptions but also by Draco's cryptic words. "So, this are you saying this was not all part of a plan to get me back for that slip in Potions? I mean, I know you say that you have moved past it and all, but I know how you sometimes like to hold grudges and--"

"Pshaw," Draco gave him a dismissive gesture as though he knew absolutely nothing about his tendencies.

"Well, it's true. And it led to a pretty miserable end of term for you. I know that you believe in the idea of, well, how did I once hear it put...'what goes around comes around.' And I'm just waiting for it to come around yet, I guess." Goyle stared down at Draco, who was still sitting on the floor, expecting a response - although he was at a loss to tell himself exactly what kind of response he was hoping to hear.

"Damn it, Goyle, I've told you that I don't even think much about that anymore. Yes, it certainly was not fun to be teased about something so ridiculous, but it did not last for long and by the time we return to school again, everyone will have forgotten. It's the nature of how things work at school. In fact, it's something I count on. Nothing is more fun than bringing back up an awful joke at the expense of someone like Potter or Weasley at the exact moment they think it has faded into the past."

"One might think, Draco," Goyle started delicately, "that after your own experience, you might be a bit more sensitive to how rumors and stories and jokes impact other people."

Draco laughed and motioned for Goyle to sit himself against the wall next to him. "Well, Goyle, it did give me a chance to experience exactly what it is like to be on the other end of it all. But it had the opposite effect of that which you propose. It only strengthened my resolve to make sure those who come from a miserable existence remain miserable while at the school. It showed me the true impact of words. And since I refuse to let those filthy pieces of scum enjoy any fantasy of rising above their station, I feel it is my solemn Wizardly duty to keep them held where they belong in the Hogwarts social system."

Goyle let out a ridiculous laugh. "I never knew you thought of it like that, Malfoy. You certainly think you have the world figured out."

"There's not much to figure. It's the way of the world. The Mudbloods and the Muggle-lovers are lucky we don't reduce them to servitude like the House Elves. And that fate seems almost too nice sometimes. At least the House Elves are loyal and they don't betray their own kind."

"Yes, but they're still Wizards--"

"And for that, they escape the fate they deserve," Draco said as he cut him off. "There might even be some usefulness for them yet, which is why I do not protest their attendance at our hallowed school. But just because we let them in, doesn't mean we should ever allow them to think they're in any way equal to us."

Goyle glanced back up at the door. Whatever it was they had ventured down the stairs to see or do now seemed to be miles away. He had inadvertently and rather unexpectedly pulled Draco into a deep conversation the likes of which he had never experienced, although sentiment Draco expressed was nothing new. He stared back at his friend, whose mind had clearly wandered off into some daydream.

After a few minutes passed, Draco turned to Goyle and gave him a very serious look. "I guess it would only be fair if I told you the reason I brought you down here. I had believed it only advisable that I wait until we were on the other side of the door before doing so, but considering that no one has come looking for us yet, I'm guessing this place right here is safe enough."

Draco stared down at the floor for a second before he continued. "You see, when this house was first built, one of our family House Elves was extremely nosy and loved to eavesdrop. Some of the family members were a bit paranoid about this elf and even some of his compatriots so they ensured that a room was built which was impervious to the magic practiced by those creatures. They intended it to be a room into which they could not apparate or use any tricks to hear what was said. The project was so successful, that the House Elves, to this day, are not even aware this cellar exists."

Goyle was amazed at what his friend was saying. "So, is that why we had to sneak into the corridor? So they wouldn't know where we had gone?"

"Partly, yes. But also because my mother does not like anyone coming down here. I think she worries if we come and go too often, the House Elves will figure it out rather quickly and my grandfather always warned that once they know the room exists, it won't be long before its protections vanish as well."

"I see." Goyle was not entirely clear on what exactly had happened with the cellar and the House Elves and the strange magic protecting it, but he still found it fascinating.

"And I think she also doesn't like it because in a few minutes she'll ask one of the House Elves where we have run off to and they will not be able to find us. In fact, they won't be able to even tell her we have left the house - because to do otherwise would be to lie, though they will find no signs of our presence, either."

Goyle was amused at this last bit of information. He tried to imagine what it would be like for the House Elf trying to sort out why he could not locate them in the house while knowing they did not leave through any doors or apparate or go by Floo. But it suddenly occurred to him that Draco had not yet explained why it was that he wanted to bring him to this secret and protected location.

Noticing the realization come over Goyle's face, Draco slowly moved to his feet and walked over to the door before turning back to his friend so he could continue. "I am guessing it just occurred to you that while I have explained the nature of this space and probably why you have never been down here before, none of it sheds any light on why I have chosen to bring you here now."

Goyle nodded, also rising to his feet so he did not have to strain his neck to continue looking at his friend.

"It is not something easy for me to explain. In fact, I hardly understand it myself. And I wanted to be certain that we were in a place where no one else could be watching or listening when I explain it: both because I may never ever want it repeated again and because I have not the slightest idea how you might respond."

Anticipation and interest in Goyle's face quickly changed to concern. The vague setup that Draco was giving him only served to confuse him more and to worry that something gravely serious was about to spring from his friend's lips. He saw what he interpreted to be fear or even dread in Draco's eyes and he moved toward him. As he got closer, he noticed that Draco's hands were shaking. He put his own hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him, but Draco twisted to avoid his touch and walked away from him, breathing deeply for a few moments.

When he turned back, Goyle was almost certain he saw what looked like tears welling up in Draco's eyes. "If I said this excursion had nothing to do with the incident in Potions class, I would not be telling the whole truth - although it is not at all what you were initially concerned was the case. And you are right, I hold grudges and I am very prone to revenge. You know me quite well. But it was from what happened that I began to realize something.

"I was furious over that slip of yours. Crabbe insisted it was not your fault for this reason or that, but the fact that you would even ask that question in public struck me as an extremely dense choice. But as I thought about it more, I found I could not be upset with you. Normally I would have been immediately plotting ways to make you pay the price for humiliating me, but when I tried to think of something, something inside me said I should forgive you and let it go.

"You know me, so you know this was a new and strange feeling for me. It even surprised me that when I started to think about it later on my own, I kept seeing the look on your face in that moment and found myself smiling, even compelled to laugh about the whole thing. It was beyond confusing."

Goyle, confused himself now by everything he had been hearing, continued to stare in anticipation, waiting for his friend to get to the point.

"I struggled for an explanation. Because if it had been Crabbe or Pansy or Blaise or anyone else who had been standing in your shoes that morning, I would have brought a storm of pain down upon them in less than the blink of an eye. But in your case - nothing. As the weeks went on, I found myself watching you and trying to understand it. And as the term came to an end, I put my finger on it."

Goyle watched, continuing in his puzzlement, as Draco buried his face in his hands for a moment. Something was clearly troubling him and he could almost feel his nervousness permeating the air between them. He wanted to try to comfort him again, but as he appeared even more agitated now, he figured it would be another useless attempt.

"Goyle," Draco started again as he lowered his hands from his face to reveal the red eyes he had been covering while he was fighting back tears, "this is something really hard for me to say - especially because I never expected to be saying anything even close to it in my entire lifetime."

"It's okay, Draco," Goyle replied softly. "You can tell me whatever is on your mind."

Draco flashed him a smile, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. "I...I guess I...I'm thinking..." Draco paused for a moment to make sure he kept his composure and to try to select his next words as carefully as he could. He took a deep breath and then spat out the next sentence like it was one long word. "I think the reason I didn't get upset with you is because I have feelings for you, not like friend feelings, but the feelings a person has for someone else when they want to be with them both intimately and physically and stuff."

Goyle froze. He wasn't sure how to respond. This was not at all what he had expected Draco's confession to be. He was not certain how long the two of them stood there in silence before he gathered himself up enough to speak.

"Honestly, I never expected to hear anything like that ever come from you Draco." Goyle paused as he saw a flash of hurt in his friend's eyes. "But that does not mean I'm not pleased to hear it." He stopped again as their eyes met and he saw a twinkle in the eyes of his friend - his fears were beginning to ease. "I never ever would have dared to share my own feelings with you because I was certain they wouldn't be reciprocated. It's no secret that you showed interest in Pansy and we all know the way you react to anyone who is different that the norm, less than perfect in any way."

Draco rushed over to Goyle and gave him a hug. "So you're saying you might be willing to give this a go?"

Goyle stepped back. "It depends on what you mean by that. I'm not ready for everyone at Hogwarts to know my predilictions--"

"Oh, I wouldn't even think of that."

"Good. So it would need to be somewhat of a secret. But at the same time, I don't want to be your guinea pig while you experiment to see if this is just a 'youthful phase' or something real. You need to be sure that you want to give this a real shot. Turning a friendship into a relationship that goes south often means ruining said friendship in the process. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather have you as a friend than a bitter enemy when all is said and done."

Draco reflected on his words for a moment. He was fairly certain that his feeling were real - he had to be in order to have the courage to put them into words - but Goyle made some great points. After a short while, he looked back at him and smiled. "I think I can handle that. This feels real and it would have to be for me to even think it was possible."

"Well, there we are, then." Goyle beamed back at him before he took him in his arms and pushed him down on the floor. He was glad Draco let him know this corridor was hidden - for the next hour or so they would need their privacy.


End file.
